tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
SoupDic SeePan
SoupDic SeePan is a unstable RED Demoman Abomination that is the result of a genetic fusion. He has been created by using samples retrieved from Soupcock Porkpie, Dic Soupcan, Seeman, and Demopan and he is the RED Demoman Counterpart of Painis Vagicake. He is created by PumpkinLordOLantern. His theme is K. Lumsy - Donkey Kong 64. Appearance and Personality SoupDic SeePan appears as a RED Demoman wearing a Bounty Hat and a Dangeresque, too?, and is armed with a Frying Pan. SoupDic SeePan has an obsession with having fun and enjoying himself, and constantly travels to various places for a thrill or an event to participate in. Most of the things he does for self-entertainment involves over-the-top stunts like launching himself out of various places with sticky-bombs, playing games with other GMod Monsters, going to gun shows to show off his various weapons, and making people laugh. Oftentimes, he puts himself into danger when he does his favorite activities, but he is quick to make up for it if anyone is hurt. Sometimes, SoupDic SeePan has episodes of discord, where the four personas of his being become dominant in various ways. SoupDic SeePan has a hard time talking normally when nervous, excited, or frightened, and he also points to something random yet obvious and saying "SEE?!" when he notices something. He is heavily alcoholic, even for a Demoman, and most of his activities involve getting or being drunk. Because of this serious alcohol dependency, he is somewhat kooky, and it takes somewhat longer for him to think sensibly. He has habits of falling asleep or stumbling around in drunken revelry, and when he's angered, proceeds to attack people. He is especially dangerous if he is angered, and his patched eye glows a violent red when he becomes blinded with rage. At that point, his skill with any melee weapon is unmatched. When he is finally in a serious fight, he fights with a combination of his natural abilities, his various guns and grenades, and countless hand-to-hand combat weapons. Despite being potentially dangerous, SoupDic SeePan's simple-minded nature causes him to be oblivious to the depth and magnitude of an incoming danger until it is often too late. He means well to other characters most of the time, often trying to make allies. He also has a respect, if not a tolerance, for his enemies, and SoupDic SeePan only becomes merciless and violent when his emotions go beyond his control.Extreme anger, fear, sadness, or excitement causes the four DNA identities in his mind to become unstable, making him suffer episodes of multiple personality disorder. Even though he clearly displays himself to be a mix of four different TF2 Freaks, the indications of such are mild. They only become chaotic when he is emotionally aroused. Powers and Abilities Being the mix of Soupcock Porkpie, Dic Soupcan, Seeman, and Demopan, SoupDic SeePan inherits various familiar abilities in common to the genetic origins of his being. Possible abilities used by him are classified as natural abilities, weapons, and unique abilities. Natural Abilities *The expansion of various body parts to increase the strength, buff, and power of them. This mostly occurs in the head and hands, but may or may not also include other body parts or objects. *Lack of sensitivity to injury and pain. SoupDic SeePan is startled or frightened when wounded, but he feels no pain in his body, and can endure the most horrifying of injuries. When he is decapitated, SoupDic SeePan is able to use his body to retrieve his head and place it back on his neck. *SoupDic SeePan has the ability to vomit various objects from his mouth, usually launching powerful grenades in this way. *The "See-Beam" that is used by SoupDic SeePan is not as powerful as Seeman's signature attack, but is still potent and destructive. *SoupDic SeePan can also vomit at his enemies, usually resulting in decreased mobility, sluggish movement, and the necessity of the distinct color for easier targeting. *SoupDic SeePan sometimes moves in agonizing positions thanks to his flexibility caused by his indifference to pain. This allows him to walk through tight spaces with ease, crawl along the floor and ceiling, and run or jump at outrageous speeds and distances. Weapons *SoupDic SeePan's first weapons in a mild fight are his bare hands. He often resorts to shoving, punching, poking, or slapping an aggressor in order to avoid being in a dangerous fight. When this doesn't work, he switched to other methods of combat, but often his hands are still used with their expansion ability to increase their buff. *The Pain Train is SoupDic SeePan's favorite rushing weapon, since it allows him to cause more critical hits than his other weapons. He uses this weapon in conjunction to the weak points in a foe's body. The nail in the Pain Train effectively uses the natural kinetic energy and focuses it into the tip, making its power more precise and deadly. He has found creative uses for this weapon, as he targets the vulnerable places on an opponent, causing more critical hits. *The Eyelander is his second favorite melee weapon, since its brute strength and raw power can take down an enemy quickly. While more difficult to wield than other weapons, SoupDic SeePan uses kinetic motion and fluid hand-tricks to use it at the speed of a Spy's knife. Additionally, he uses this weapon to finish off his opponents by decapitating them when they do not put up a good fight. *When he is far away, the Chargin' Targe is often equipped in conjunction with the Pain Train or Eyelander for a quick burst of speed. He usually finds the Chargin' Targe to be more effective for defense rather than for reckless attacks; he only charges with his equipped weapon when he is chasing someone. His favorite trick with the Chargin' Targe is to pretend that he is heavily wounded and turns around to escape. When his enemy is fooled by this retreat, he charges back at the enemy and has a high chance of instantly killing them. *Although it is not his usual resort in a fight, SoupDic SeePan's Scrumpy Bottle is effective in causing moderate damage to an enemy. He often attacks by throwing it, smashing it on something for use as a temporary Knife, or fills it with explosives to either launch something out of it, or throw it as a makeshift grenade. *Frying Pans are not his best weapons, but when there is one available, SoupDic SeePan makes the most out of it as a weapon. He normally attacks with the Frying Pan as a battering weapon for smacking people senseless for laughs or for subduing dangerous opponents. Most of the time, he targets the head of the enemy so that he can knock them out before they become vicious. However, SoupDic SeePan has little use for it otherwise rather than as a shield for his head against bullets. *SoupDic SeePan has a large number of different Grenade Launchers. One of them, his basic Grenade Launcher, is different from that of a normal one, in the sense that it can launch grenades faster, store many more grenades, and reloads significantly quicker. His Stickybomb Launcher also has seemingly unlimited ammo with an eight-launch clip, but it still has to reload. *SoupDic SeePan also has specialized Grenade Launchers that he uses for recreation as well as for combat. His pepper-box Sticky Launcher fires huge clusters of tiny sticky bombs, which are perfect for causing minor explosions or covering a larger area of effect. His Machine Gun Launcher fires various explosives at a rapid-fire rate. His most clever modifications to his Grenade Launchers include a scope for accuracy, a button for setting off specific grenades, rapid-fire mode, and his personal favorite, the "Big Bang" bullets, which are basically large sticky bombs. Unique Abilities *When SoupDic SeePan is Übercharged, all of his hits become especially powerful, and he has unlimited ammunition. All of his weapons are nearly twice as fast for attacking, and his Launchers fire at the rate of a machine gun turret. Additionally, he gains enhanced sensory systems, being able to see, hear, and feel much more sensitively. In addition, he has the ability to sense peoples energy, which can be an advantage for stealthy enemies. *SoupDic SeePan also has a Self-Übercharge, but in addition to it draining his energy quickly, he does not have the enhanced abilities. Even though he remains powerful, this is primarily an ability he uses for defense, rather than for combat. *SoupDic SeePan's eye glows a horrible red color when his emotions become overwhelming to him. While his eye glows, he is able to see from 360 degrees of vision, can see people around corners, and has increased agility for dodging and movement prediction. *SoupDic SeePan's last resort is to use his entire body as a nuclear bomb. He only does this while he is pushed to the brink of death. He Übercharges himself several times to build up energy and then shouts "KA-BOOM!", creating a violent explosion that leaves everything but his head vaporized. If he is killed in this way, he can be revived temporarily by placing his severed head on top of a Scrumpy Bottle. Faults and Weaknesses *When SoupDic SeePan is not lucid, be it from heavy sleeping or intoxication, it is easy to fool him. The simplest traps become easy for him to be caught with if he is not in his right mind. However, it is slightly more difficult to approach him aggressively without drawing his attention if he is clear of mind. It is absurd to attack SoupDic SeePan when his emotions make him psychotic, but it is rather easy to kill him with swift, masterful kill-moves if he remains calm and docile. He is also a bit kooky in nature because of his alcoholism, and therefore he can be confused over something simple, or misjudge distance. *SoupDic SeePan lacks common sense and almost never notices when he's in danger, making him an easy target for ambushes. *Like Painis Vagicake, he feels very uneasy in the presence of any of his constituent TF2 Freaks due to the mixed memories he has inherited from them. Thus, he is hindered from using his full potential against them. Trivia *SoupDic SeePan has been created to counteract against Painis Vagicake, who happens to be one of the most powerful TF2 Freaks ever created. Category:Demomen Category:Chaotic Neutral Beings Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Berserkers Category:Multi-Moded Category:Mood-Swingers Category:Abominations Category:Enthusiasts Category:Hybrids Category:Goofballs Category:Freaks made by PumpkinLordOLantern Category:RED Team Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Humanoids Category:Freaks with Theme Songs